Alternate The Brewed Episode 11
by EthanLover
Summary: When Lotta Latte's coffee turns people into zombies who will be zombies (or vampZombies) and who will remain human? Sarah and Ethan are besties? How does Ethan know how to fight Zombies? What is unbalancing the supernatural universe? Will Benny ever get Sarah's attention? Read movie and ep. 1-10 first!
1. Chapter 1

**_My POV_**

Benny, Savannah and Gabby were all huddled underneath one of the science tables. The zombies were trying to get into the classroom. Some of which were vampires zombies.

"Sarah or Ethan will be here soon right?" Gabby asked worriedly.

"Ya I mean, we're the most important people in their lives. Right?" Savannah asked, trying to convincing her two friends, mostly herself.

"I wish you or Ethan had some sort of vision. You know to warn us!" Benny yelled.

**_Ethan's POV 9 and 1/2 hours earlier_**

"I am not going to beat up some guy just because he called you...?" I started.

"Vanity." Savannah said.

"Benny Rabbit." Benny said as he looked down at his shoes.

"I am not going to beat him up for you! You two need to learn to fight your own battles. Besides whiles you two and everyone else get to doze off in class, Sarah and I have to go to an art museum." I groaned. Just then Sarah came up behind me.

"Come on travel buddy the bus is leaving in 5." Sarah said as she hooked her arm around mine.

"Sense when are two so chummy?" Benny asked.

"I think it happened somewhere between you putting me under a love spell..." Sarah started.

"And when I got possessed by a three demon. After that we decided to become friends." I told them.

"Plus Ethan uses magic to make blood substitute actually taste, well, good." Sarah said. "Now come on we are not missing the bus. Again!" Sarah then began to pull me away. Before we got out off the building I stopped Sarah.

"Wait." I then used magic to produce two cups of coffee. One was mixed with blood substitute the other with real blood.

"Here." I handed Sarah the coffee as we walked onto the bus. Our art teacher checking our names off as we stepped on. Sarah gripped my wrist as hard as she could when I tried to sit by some jocks.

"Hey! Sarah what the hell!" I asked. Sarah pulled me all the way to the back off the bus, managing to scare off the two kids sitting there.

"Ethan I need to ask you something." Sarah told me as she sipped the coffee. My hand slowly made its way to Sarah's hand. "No! I'm telling you. You are not getting it from a vision." I quickly pulled my hand away. "Ok, tell me then."

"Have you been feeling strange lately? Like something off balance?" Sarah asked. I nodded.

"It's kinda like how I felt when Jesse and you were planing to bring back all those vamps." Sarah told me.

"Ya I feel it too." I told Sarah, not looking her in the eyes actually I didn't even look at Sarah.

"I also heard from Savannah that you have been ditching school and disappearing a lot lately. What have you been doing?" Sarah asked trying to get me to look at her.

"Sarah I trust you, but you're still a fledgling. This is serious vamp business." I told Sarah from behind my coffee cup.

"You are one particular type of bastard, Ethan. Plus that's total BS and you know it! You tell Ty things all the time, things that you won't tell me." Sarah almost yelled. I looked out the window and pulled my sunglasses on.

"Vampire counsel." I mumbled quietly.

"That's a real thing?" Sarah asked.

"Ya it's a real thing. They didn't give a damn about anything till Jesse got dusted. They still don't really care, but I've been trying to get answers about what the hell is going on. They still haven't given me a straight answer but at least they're taking some responsibility." I groaned. Sarah was about to say something when the bus stopped, we were at the museum.

"Oh look at that. We're here." I said as I grabbed Sarah's arm and led her off the bus.

"This conversation is not over, Morgan!" Sarah told me.

"Ya ya. I know!" I waved her off. The two of us walked into the museum with the rest of the class. Sarah and I stayed towards the back not really paying attention to the teacher. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I picked up the phone and walked away from Sarah mouthing 'Savannah'.

"Savannah I'm in class."

"I know so am I. But the teachers kinda giving us some free time."

"What is it Savannah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the jocks name is Brad, he's tall..."

"Not happening!"

"Fine! Hey have you ever seen a teacher just walk out of a classroom, groaning and moaning?"

"No but I can tell you that my art teacher is currently stroking a painting." I told my sister as I turned around and starred at the teacher. It was then that I notice Sarah starring at some guy.  
"Look Savannah I got to go. Don't call unless it's an emergency." I didn't give Savannah a chance to respond. I walked back over to Sarah.

"Hey Ethan, is it just me or is that guy looking at us?" Sarah asked.

"Actually he's looking, more like starring, at you. I heard him earlier. He said and I quote, 'I really hope that beautiful chick isn't dating that guy'." I told Sarah.

"He likes me? Awesome!" Sarah said.

"Really that's what you got from that? Sarah people think we're dating." I told Sarah, who just smiled and tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked her.

"Completely." Sarah said still laughing a little.

"Well what if when that guy comes over to talk to you I say we are dating." I challenged.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I challenged. Sarah was about to say something when the guy walked towards us.

"Hi. It's Sarah right?" The guy asked. Sarah nodded smiling.

"I'm James." James said as he smiles at Sarah.

"I'm Ethan. In case you were wondering." I said breaking the two out of their trance. Sarah glared at me. Sarah doesn't give people death glares very often but I was getting one.

"And I'm going to go over there, cause it looks like Sarah's gonna rip my head off." I said as I turned and walked away from the two. I leaned against the wall with my back to the two. I tuned the teacher out and listened to Sarah and James.

"I feel like he could go on for ever." James said.

"I know. It's like a picture is worth a thousand words and he's determined to tell us every single one." Sarah said, both laughed, I smirked.

"Was that guy, Ethan, your boyfriend?" James asked. Sarah laughed, she actually laughed.

"No. He's my friends sorta my best friend, well he's dating my best friend. Ethan and I have a love hate relationship." Sarah explain, rather badly I might add. James must have looked confused because Sarah continued.

"Uh, let me explain. The summer before Freshman year I had a douchebag boyfriend who was best friends with Ethan at the time. After he and I broke up, my ex moved away by the way, I guess I kept the feelings, the hate feelings, and connected them to Ethan. Even when he started to date my best friend." Sarah explained.

"But you're friends now?" James asked.

"Ya lots of shit happened because of his sisters best friend and now we're looking out for each other. Now we're best friends." Sarah said. I grinned to myself. Stop listen in on my conversations Ethan. Sarah thought, loudly purposely projecting it towards me. I just rolled my eyes. I focused my hearing back to the teacher.

"Just look at the perfect shades of brown. Brown. Brain." The teacher said as if he were in a trance. Strange. I took a sip of my coffee and turned to look at Sarah and James. Sarah had what looked like James's note book in her hand. I tried to look closer and saw that he had sketched Sarah. Once he see's that you're not a girly girl and are tough he is going to run. Screaming. I told Sarah mentally. I know that Sarah heard but she ignore me.

"Can I have this?" Sarah asked, as she pointed to the sketch of herself.

"I hope you wouldn't. You get to see this every time you look in the mirror." James said trying to be charming.

"Well then why don't you make me another one?" Sarah asked.

"Ah, sure. There's a Lotta Latte across the street." James started. I chose then to walked over.

"Did I hear that you're ditching?" I asked.

"Were just going to Lotta Latte." James said.

"Good. I need a refill." I said as started to walk out the door with James and Sarah. Before I could Sarah grabbed by arm.

"James you mind meeting us there?" Sarah asked sweetly James nodded. When James was out of hearing rang Sarah glared at me.

"I will hurt you if you embarrass me!" Sarah all but growled.

"I don't trust him. He's a wanna be hipster. I just want to make sure he isn't evil." I muttered. Sarah crossed her arms.

"See I don't know if you're kidding or not?" Sarah asked. I couldn't tell if see was joking or not.

"I'm going with you Sarah." I told Sarah, who just rolled her eyes. We walked across the street to Lotta Latte. Sarah sat down in front of James who had his sketch book out, ready to draw. I sat a few tables away and sat in a chair that faced Sarah. I took my spell book out off my messenger beg. It was my 'Dead Latin' spell book, if anyone looked inside they would see random regular Latin worlds. I glanced up from my spell book and looked out the window. People were staggering out of the art museum. They were zombies. I quickly put my spell book away and ran over to Sarah and James.

"Sarah we have a problem." I told her.

"Ethan not...What is it?" Sarah could tell by my glare that I was serious and not just trying to get her away from James.

"Look out the window." I told her. Sarah gasped as she say the zombies.

"James leave." Sarah said quickly.

"What?" James asked. Just then 5 zombies walked into the coffee shop. I was about to pounce but Sarah beat me to it. Practically slapping a zombie making it fall across the table. Sarah then kicked another Zombie in the nuts.

"I just wanted a date not a full blown action movie!" James shrieked, yes shrieked. Then ran out. I walked over to Sarah.

"I'm just over here to say I told you so." I said. Sarah hissed at me, "Not in the mood!" I smirked and walked over to the cashier.

"Hey!" I said waving my hands in front of her face. The girl took out her ear buds.

"Oh there's no more drinks the..." She started. I gripped her shoulders.

"Ya I know. You need to leave. You're in danger." I told her. She looked confused so I showed her the zombies.

**_After the zombie fight Ethan's POV_**

Sarah and I started to walk to the school.

"How'd you know not to kill them? That there'll be a cure?" Sarah asked me.

"Experience." Sarah stop me. "Ethan if we're going to start trusting each other then you need to tell me things. Not just one word answers."

"Fine." I said but I forced us to keep walking. If there were zombies downtown then there was defiantly zombies at school.

"Remember when Doug was in town?" I asked, Sarah nodded so I kept gong. "Well remember when I reminded Savannah about what I did last Halloween?" Another nod. "Well about a year ago Jesse tricked me into using a spell that would send me into another dimension. Before you ask yes they are real. Anyway this dimension is just as fucked up as ours maybe even more."

"Ethan what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well let's just say the three demon wasn't the first time I was possessed. These hunters, real hunters not like Doug they were good like scarily good, found me when this demon named Spike possessed me. When they were trying to get answers out of it I took control. I told them my story, surprisingly enough after the demon was out they didn't try and kill me. They were brothers one was kinda a seer. I think one reason I wasn't skinned alive was because I helped him with his vision and helped the two with some hunts." I told Sarah, we were almost to the school.

"What kinda stuff did they hunt?" Sarah asked.

"The usual stuff I guess. Vampires, werewolfs, vengeful sprits, zombies, witches, demons etc. I helped them in exchange for them helping me find a spell that would bring me back here. I bet you're wondering why I helped them hunt my own kind. Well the things they hunt are like as evil as Jesse times 10." I told Sarah. The school was now in sight and both Sarah and I could hear screaming. We both looked at each other then ran towards the school. Neither Sarah or I were paying attention so we ran into and nocked down Benny, Savannah and Gabby.

"What crazy thing happing are you guys running from?" I asked.

**_A/N I know don't kill me! It's been so long! But that's why you guys get the long update!_**

**_The first person to PM or comment the hunters names mentioned in this story get a little surprise. I'll tell you what it is know so that people will actually do it._**

**_The first person who guess and gets it right with decide which one of our vamp friends won't get bitten (out of the ones NOT mentioned in this story)  
the second will decide if I bring the hunter in more or not (not including this story)  
the third will get previews of the chapters for this stories.  
The rest will just get a shout out  
oh and fourth with decide if I should do more contest like this!_**

**_3  
2  
1  
Go!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N So the winner of my contest is Vampire347. Second/Third place is AnCi31. The answer was Sam and Dean Winchester._**

**_Ethan's POV_**

"What's causing the zombies?" Benny asked.

"Lotta Latte." Savannah and I answered at the same time. Benny, Sarah, Gabby, Savannah and I were trying to find a room to hide in. We reached one of the sciences rooms, when everyone was inside I double locked the door.

"Do we know is..." I started, but there was I pounding on the door. Sarah and I instantly turned around and hissed. Erica was behind the door, shouting something at us. I quickly opened the door to let her in, then quickly locked it behind end her.

"Erica you ok?" Gabby asked.

"I'm fine. But I can't say the same for our other fanged friends." Erica said. "They all got bit. Ty, Brandon, Izzy and Rory are all zombies."

"Great that's just great!" Savannah said.

"Vampire zombies." I said quietly as I sat down on one of the tables.

"Wait didn't you two get attacked at Lotta Latte? How did you defect them?" Benny asked.

"We just fought them. As if they were regular people." Sarah said before she looked at me. "Ethan what do we do? How do we stop this?"

"I don't know. It's different every time." I said as I got up and started to pace around the room.

"I'm gonna need to study it." I looked at Gabby and Savannah. " I might need help finding a cure." The two nodded. I then turned to Erica. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I need my Ectoplasmic Refractor. It's on my microscope, that's in my closet, on my bottom shelve. Sarah you should go with Erica. The rest of us will stay here and get a sample. Deal?"

"Deal." Sarah and Erica said in unison. They turned to leave but before they left, Erica turned around. "We'll meet back here in 10 minutes?" Erica asked, you could hear the nervousness in her voice. She didn't want me to be turned to be 'possessed' again.

"Exactly. Call if you get into trouble." I said, I walked up to Erica and kissed her.

"I love you. Be safe." I told Erica.

"Love you too."

**_A/N Sorry it's sort but WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH! I have some basic ideas but can't get them together. So I might be able to take ideas. I will definitely take ideas for my other stories. And remember to check out my other fanfiction account DarkMoonPrincessErica._**

**_EthanLover_**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

I looked at Ethan as he creeped down the hallway towards us. He had just went to grab a pigs brain. Apparently we have those. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Erica. Her and Sarah had just arrived at Ethan's house.

"Erica and Sarah are at your place." I whispered. Everyone nodded. I saw Ethan glare at Benny when we split into teams. Ethan must still be sore about that kiss. From what I've 'heard', I might have been across the hall and overheard, that Ethan was reverting to his old self. The person he was when Jesse was 'alive'. A cold, bitter, angry, killer.

"Savannah you and dorkwad stay here. Gabby and I will handle this." Ethan hissed and started to walk towards the teachers lounge.

"But..." Benny started, but Ethan turned around and hissed at him eyes glowing.

"Come on Gabby." Ethan said in a calm voice. All signs of him being a vampire were gone. When we were out of earshot I started to question Ethan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I all but yelled. Ethan looked entranced, almost as if he was having a vision. I quickly looked at Ethan's eyes I saw nothing. Then as soon as it happened it vanished. Ethan was back to normal. He turned to face me folding his arms in front of his chest.

"What?"

"I said, What. The. Hell. Is . Wrong. With. You?" I asked slowly.

"I have know idea what you're talking about." Ethan said as he started to walk again. I could tell that he was lying.

"You had a vision or something a minute ago didn't you?" I asked as I tried to keep up with Ethan. "I've been doing tons of research. I read that when seers matures their powers get stronger. But you already have the extra powers. With you know being a vampire. So I dug deeper. You can get special visions, at anytime and they might not even be visions it could be a message from someone." Ethan then turned around and hissed at me, his eyes were pure deep red.

"Stop getting into another peoples business, Gabby. You'll stay alive longer." Ethan said as he turned around again and continued to walk down the hall.

"This conversation is not over!" I yelled. We made it to the teachers lounge without running into any zombies.

"I'll distract them you get the sample." Ethan said as he held the pigs brain in his hand. I nodded and we both walked into the room. Ethan quickly rolled the brain on the ground distracting the zombies. I ran over to the table and gabbed an already poured cup. Just then I felt something bit my arm. I screamed and Ethan quickly ran over and pulled the zombie off of me. The cup had slipped from my hands.

"Grab the thermos. I'll distract them." Benny said. I must not have seen him come in. Ethan growled but ran me out of the room and back to the science room. I few seconds later Benny entered the room. Benny was about to say something when Erica and Sarah entered the room.

"Guys you need to hurry. Gabby and I have been bit." Benny said.


End file.
